


Somthing else.

by larry22xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cuddles, Louis hurts his leg, M/M, Top Harry, cute larry, larrysmut, love always win, okay bye!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry22xx/pseuds/larry22xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hurts his foot and Harry knows how to deal with it . story is better than the summary ;) smut.</p><p>One Shot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! lets get this started ;)

-

 

"Fuck!" I shouted dropping a perfectly good cup of tea on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I heard Harry yell as he came around the corner emerging from the shower. Wet hair slicked back and in nothing but a towel that unfortunately covered everything below his v-line.

"Oh um… nothing I just stubbed my toe." I wasn't lying. I may have failed to mention how go dammed gorgeous he looked at the moment, though.

"Oh do you need any help?" he asked as if I were a dying puppy. I smiled at the fact that he cared so much for my well being. Then again I did have a slight cut on the bottom of my foot.

"Oh no I'm good. Could you just pick up the cup I dropped?" Without hesitation he walked over to the 'crime scene' and bent over to pick it up. As much as I wanted to run over to him and rip his towel off, I walked/hobbled over to the couch to restrain myself. After he cleaned up my mess, he came over to me with a towel and some band aids. As if he could look any more modest he picked up my legs just to sit next to me and put them over his lap.

"Harry I'm not a child any more. I can just as easily put a stupid band aid on my own foot as you can."

"Oh really?" He asked with a smirk that only widened as he emphasized the 'really'. "Then, Mr. Tough Guy," he paused as he took the box of band aids, walked over to the kitchen table, and laid the box down, "why don't you come over and get your little band aid?"

"You are such an ass." I laughed as I glared at the much needed band aid more than 10 feet away. I let out a bit overdramatic sigh, stood on my uninjured foot and hobbled over towards the dining room just to collapse and land on my stomach. And Harry being the best friend you could ask for stood there doubling over laughing harder than ever only to stop and breathe.

"Come on Loubear just let me do it." he pleaded as he sat on his knees in front of me. Giving up I rolled over onto my back placing my foot on his lap. "You should be a nurse," I said to spark up a conversation. "You know without the teasing and nakedness." I added with a laugh referring to the fact that he still hadn't put on any clothes.

"Well who doesn't like a naked nurse?" He asked. He looked up from my foot to look at me with lust in his eyes. "I mean there's nothing wrong with it." He continued.

"Nothing." I said. 'Nothing at all." I bit my lip fearing he heard me. You're not suppose to fantasize about your best friend whether he look like a sex god or not. Still there's no use pushing the thought back. "Why don't we watch a movie?" I asked as he smoothed his thumb over the bandaged injury.

"Sure I'll put in-" "No sappy love story movies tonight Haz!" I Interrupted. "Let's watch a comedy this time." I said as I slowly stood up and walked back to the couch.

"Fine." he huffed as he walked over to the screen and put a movie in. When he came over to sit by me, he brought over a blanket so we could cuddle. It wasn't weird; we just had one of those connections. When the title screen came up, I couldn't help but smile at the movie he had picked out: 'Friends with Benefits'.

He laughed at my probably goofy looking smile and put an arm around my waist.

It took me a while to take the scenario: I'm sitting next to one of the hottest people in the city country that happens to be nearly naked while we watch a movie about a couple who can't resist their sexual needs.

Whoever decided to put this together, thank you.

As the movie played I kept feeling Harry scooting in closer. Either that or I was doing it without noticing. Either way his hand rubbed up and down my sides usually during the sex scenes and no matter how hard I tried to keep my thoughts off of him, I ended up stiff.

When the movie ended I found that Harry and I were both still very awake even though it was about 10 at night and we pretty much molded into each other. I turned to look if he was still awake just to make sure only to be met with his own gaze. I found myself biting my lip again seeing how close his face was to mine.

"Lovely movie don'tcha think, Louis?" he asked nervously, as if he hadn't been thinking the same I was thinking.

"Amazing."

"Louis?"

"Yeah?

Pure ecstasy.

Nothing could top a kiss with Harry Styles.

His pink lips in perfect synch with mine as he took a firmer grip onto my waist and cupped my chin with his other hand. At first, shocked, I just sat there taking it in until his tongue slipped into my mouth grabbing a quick moan making him smile. As much as I was enjoying it, I had to pull away to for a quick breath.

"I see you hadn't put on any pants yet." I asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Not. At. All." I leaned back in to him as he did the same but I wasn't losing this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Satisfied with my actions I was rewarded a moan louder than what I expected. He pushed my back onto to couch and straddled my waist, slowly grinding into me. This new sense of pleasure was exhilarating and I wanted it to last forever.

He pulled away and propped himself up on his elbows – much to my displeasure. "You love this don't you?" he asked as he dipped back down to nibble at my collarbone. "How'd you guess?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. I moved my hands down to the top of his towel as he kissed up to my ear,

"Cos' I can feel you against my thigh, love." His voice was so dark yet filled with lust. I never thought it would be such a turn on until now. My cheeks blushed furiously as my eyes widened.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" I nodded as he helped me stand up to smash his lips to mine like he hadn't felt them in the past five minutes. I placed my hands back on his neck a he placed his on my bum. I can take a hint. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. As he walked towards the stairs he bit onto my bottom lip forcing a moan out of me that I silenced by pushing the heel of my foot into his ass. He gave me a moan that I predicted was out of pleasure, only because of the slight pressure I felt under me. When we got into the room he threw me on the rather large bed and took his sweet little time removing the towel. When he figured I'd been tortured enough he through the towel elsewhere and crawled on top of me and pulled my shirt off. He started kissing down my chest and I thought this would be the perfect time to take advantage. I flipped us over so I was topping him and kissed my way down to is hardening length.

"Impatient are we?" he chuckled. He had no idea.

This being my first time in this …situation, I took hold of it moving my hand up and down at the same speed gradually getting every time he moaned for me to go faster. At one point I felt him begin to tense up but it was far too soon for the show to end. I let my tongue slide up and down the sides until I placed my lips on the tip and began sucking. Bobbing my head I felt two hands on my head making me go faster. I looked up for a second but kept my hand moving and saw Harry falling apart in front of me. I dipped my head back down and flicked my tongue over the slit making him shake over the contact.

"LOUIS!" was all I could hear as I saw little white strips sputtering over my shoulder. I caught most of it in my mouth and the rest was on the new sheets. "Shit, Haz." I crawled back up to his neck, but he took me by surprise when he flipped us back into our original position and forced an aggressive kiss on my lips. Like the others I accepted it with just as much passion. Until I had to give a small yelp. When his big hand slipped down my sweats and groped my own length I nearly came right there.

"What the hell was that Lou?" he laughed half-heartedly.

"As if you don't fucking know." I tried to joke but my breathing became ragged as Harry's grip kept getting tighter and faster. A few groans later he replaced his hand with his mouth and built more pressure than before until-

"Haz, I-I'm gonna-" my high was cut off by anther passionate kiss as he removed his hand and moved it to the arch of my back and flipped me onto my stomach. I looked over and saw my lover grabbing something from a drawer.

"Don't look at me like that." He reassured me coming back towards me, but nothing he had could have possibly prepared me for what came next…

"HARRY!" I was shouting as quietly as possible so people wouldn't think was dying but with an entire finger inside of me I was rather hard to keep my voice down.

He pulled his finger out and sounded concerned. "Are you ok Boo? I don't-"

"Just keep going!" although it hurt it felt pretty damn good and I didn't want to stop. He kept going in and out until he found my 'pressure point'. I swear it's like some kind of drug you can't deny. It pains me but I can't help but feel empty without it. He added two fingers – forgetting about going slow – and kept going faster until he saw me trembling. He slowly pulled out and before I turned around to see what he was up to he had himself inside of me.

I was a complete wreck. I was fisting the sheets, curling my toes, and panting before he had even begun to move.

"Lou?"

"JUST GO!" I yelled into the pillows. I know I sounded needy but, well I was. He moved forward all the way until I felt his hips on my ass and it just felt so good. Once he was al the way in he quickly pulled out and slammed back in. he kept going deeper every time.

Deeper.

Faster.

Again and again.

No matter how loud I yelled he could sense it was out complete pleasure and if he were to stop at some point I would just fall apart.

One more deep thrust until he hit my prostate right on point.

"HARRY!" "LOUIS!" We both cried out at the same time.

He came inside of me and triggered a switch that made me come more than ever.

I repeat. Pure ecstasy.

He pulled out and laid next to me just staring into my eyes. The silence was nice but I still wanted a little bonus. I advanced for a quick peck but he pulled me in for a full on kiss. When we broke apart, something came to his attention.

"Your foot doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

"No but something else does now."

;)

So??


	2. sequel?

Hey so do u want a sequel ?

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> You're Welcome.


End file.
